criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
Wild in the Train/Transcript
At the airship Anne: Ah a Talk to Charlie okay {Name}. Anne: Very well great choices! Anne: Everyone. This is first ever CAAES+ prides events in Societeit That Very well... Anne: I just want to talk to him! Anne: I just his young woman Martine Justin in her family. Anne: I are you make, Charlie is Okay Anne: I have many think have Train come on! On outside train Anne: Welcome to train {Name} and this gentleman a so excited Anne: Oh wait. There's Layla Cooper Rochester. Really Finally Happiness! Layla: You made it. Oh thank you very much for coming! Layla: Really Nice. That a troll favorite color. Layla: Welcome to CAAES! and ladies and gentlemen a show with Anne! Anne: Very nice. Really fine with Charlie? Layla: You mean everybody let's go with Team Microphone: WHEN I SAY NO TROLL LEFT BEHIND I MEAN NO TROLL LEFT BEHIND! Layla: A Troll that's right everything okay! Anne: Thank you Layla. His ready to Crime Scene! Chapter 1 Investigate Train Anne: Oh my gosh. A shot arrow of Eduardo Cooper Rochester his train Anne: You also found a holy Old Picture Taylor: Wait. Did you say gold figure of my cousin Anne: Indeed Layla what's wrong with you? Layla: My cousin a was been shot arrow! Anne: Holy shit that think was talk to Layla and was cousin's death. Layla: Has young's wife it is was murder! Layla: Eduardo when how I mean was murder! Anne: Murdered. How we Talk to Layla it was cousin's murder! Anne: So a killer has killed that Eduardo was murder! Talk to Layla about Eduardo's Death Anne: Layla. we are sorry that his cousin's murder what do you do about it? Layla: He came a was come to murder! Layla: A gold they are something are was murder! Anne: Really that. now it how Eduardo our murdered about chief's mother. The killer very sad news. Layla: That made. Was a in train to how you know Trollstice clubhouse Anne: Ah thank you Layla you save Trollstice Clubhouse let's go! Investigate Trollstice Clubhouse Anne: Wow. I really like it too! Anne: Also that Piggy Bank was Eduardo's murder! Examine Old Picture Anne: There are victim of you want and has mean. Rita: Oh My goodness {Name} what are you doing here was I didn't you! Anne: Miss. I cannot hell we are sorry was Eduardo's death Talk to Rita about her relationship with the victim Rita: I {Rank}{Name} has my dear Eduardo was a dead. Anne: Miss. We are sorry to talk to Eduardo was found very. Rita: Oh No is Eduardo was Murder who? Anne: His not badly sadly Miss a lot to do! Examine person's bag Anne: Of you want a bag with Charlie! Anne: You're right. Let's Talk to Charlie! Ask Charlie about the bag Charlie: Hello Anne, {Name}. I see that miss you. Anne: Charlie. Very hardly in he murder investigation of Eduardo Cooper Rochester Charlie: Emily. I didn't was to be what else? Annie: I'm sure you something to his sister name was Annie Helena and Eleanor Cooper Rochester it was 21 years old so thank you Charlie: Okay. I will sometime! Examine Piggy bank Anne: You've unlocked the Piggy Bank help to Cynthia let's do this! Analyse Piggy Bank Cynthia: Has Sing Everybody, move your hair and feel united, ohh ohh oh Cynthia: How that's horrible. Anne: Sure if you not that bad. Cynthia: Oh my so we have Archery. Anne: So the killer knows archery cool really like found! Analyse Victim's Body Anne: So Veronica. I guess get to Victim's Body. Veronica: Hello Anne! Veronica: Sorry. I just him to Train. Veronica: I can have a way a break. Anne: I that think what his elder wife that Veronica: I didn't get how to my father. Veronica: Why to do how human but a snake Veronica: You means like killer has a pet snake! Anne: Okay killer has a pet snake. And the other! In the Airship Anne: Well this case of any have don't know. Anne: We found Eduardo Cooper Rochester murdered of you have Anne: Of what the victim's girlfriend and I mean's by her boyfriend's death Anne: Charlie is a suspect how was coming! Anne: And Layla have cousin's murder any to Trollstice Clubhouse. Anne: I'm so feel with this ca- Cynthia: We found Annie Helena and this is Eleanor's Sister Cynthia: A Eleanor was Pregnant it brother's death right Chapter 2 Anne: Very well I'm nothing Anne: We found Eduardo murdered and at the train weapon was Arrow Anne: And also we have to anything above no- Cynthia: Hey Anne this is sister Annie Helena and this is Eleanor's Sister Cynthia: And Eleanor's was pregnant a want brother murder Anne: What Eleanor's Sister Cynthia: I'm-Yes... Anne: Let's Go was cousin her cry Laura. Come on {Name} at the bedroom Laura: Was Crying Oh my cousin was her murder Eleanor: Was Crying Oh my God is not Eleanor: You If want to asking Anne: (Sad) Miss. We Are Sorry Eleanor it was brother Eleanor and Laura: I Miss You (Crying Hugging) Eleanor: (Hugs) … Eleanor: How I'm so sorry is give to has Anne: We sorry Eleanor it was brother murder Ask Eleanor Her Brother's Murder Eleanor: Oh {Name} My Cousin was murder I don't want him Anne: Right. Oh we are sorry Eleanor it was brother Eleanor: MY BROTHER IS DEAD Anne: You not better than to people ask! Eleanor: I don't know if you why my brother Eleanor: Oh Your MONSTER! A little later on Anne: That cowgirl why to hell Laura and Layla Anne: And also any have you to go Anne: Oh. Layla oh just him let's Car why them? Investigate Car Anne: Wow {Rank}{Name} it's easy so excellent! Anne: Also what is Torn Paper with do you mean Let's Do This! Examine Ripped Paper Anne: So the paper you have fixed at me Examine Torn paper Anne: The paper means that I problem too let Cynthia help to us! Examine Phone Anne: You unlocking the Phone be was that made Examine Camp Puzzle on Phone Anne: You unlocking with Camp Puzzle and Phone right now Let's Do This! Start of Recording Eduardo: Hello guys. Welcome back to "Trollstice" and episode 30 it was police force Eduardo: (Saw Layla) Oh my. Really thank you Layla: Eduardo. What are you doing here? I know what really Eduardo: YOU NO- End of Recording Emily: Oh wow so Layla told Eduardo your cheat me! Ask Layla about Eduardo's Book Layla: Ow. {Name} Laura likes that crying I can't believe it or any other person! Anne: Layla, Why to mean that was you what? Layla: Eduardo attacked me! Anne: Yes. I saw that you; Layla: Because {Rank}{Name} Eduardo was a murder someone Layla: Oh But why? Laura: Eleanor Was Pregnant! Layla: Um... Yes? Anne: I hope I'll see that mean? Analyse Fingerprints Cynthia: I didn't how {Name} To Do Because Anne Hahahaha! Cynthia: The music was a that mean "Get Back Up Again" Cynthia: The fingerprints has belong Cynthia: Why to Tougher Of This. Marina MacCarrots I Didn't If You Want Talk? Anne: MARINA! Anne: Sorry. I Need away to asking her Ask Marina about the cowgirl Anne: Mrs MacCarrot. You have murder was Eduardo Marina: Yeah. It's sure {Name} why mean have That? Anne: Which one why that? Marina: Oh that way my Brother if you nothing to do Anne: Oh. I Don't Know you Eduardo? Marina: Eduardo Cooper Rochester's Murder Anne: Very well. {Name}. Because why them another Trollstice Clubhouse Investigate Bathroom Anne: What is that is a cowboy horse Anne: And Also tray and what's pieces Anne: Come on {Name}. Let's get on cowboy boots Examine Tray Anne: So you got anything wants cowboy horse Anne: And they are a message which reads "Eduardo. You not to get him!" Examine Fans Piece Anne: If You Want have a cowboy boots Anne: You're right let's look have cowboy boots Laura: (Wears Cowgirl) Cowboy Boots wow is they Layla Anne: Thank you Laura. is Cowboy Boots Examine Backpack Anne: So the broken pieces was a pregnancy test. Let's Cynthia help to what think us Analyse Pregnancy Test Cynthia: So your think about Anne Cynthia: His And This Have Before Annie: Oh Cynthia I Am So Sorry Annie and Cynthia: Yes. I think you have a Sister wow is a pregnant Annie and Cynthia: What Do you think have Pregnant with Eleanor Anne: Is my sister is Annie Helena and we are Eleanor's was pregnant Talk to Eleanor about the pregnancy Anne: Eleanor. what think have brother and I was pregnant Eleanor: Yes have didn't {Name} so have my brother Eleanor: Oh No It Was Brother dead Anne: Yes did well be have pregnant Eleanor: What really think have don't know Anne: I don't know if you man murder? Eleanor: As much not if you want my brother Eleanor: OH My Goodness brother was dead YOUR MONSTER! At the train Anne: Is looks like nothing Anne: Want to set Layla have is cousin Anne: Why so much to that Marina MacCarrot. So that her brother Anne: And his sister, Eleanor was Pregnancy I didn't kill you Brother Anne: I wonder that happened to wh- Laura: ANNE! Anne: Laura what's is the matter? Laura: His Eleanor was Blood Break in Baby comes out! Chapter 3 Arrest Killer Gone in Wild East (4/6)